Clown doll
by Rinsa Unuka12
Summary: Hey!Kau kenapa begitu jauh!ah...aku hanya boneka badut ya...Ah,benar aku ini hanya gadis rendahan berbeda denganmu yang seorang pangeran yang sempurna..jika begitu selamat tinggal!


_**Clown Doll**_

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort ,romance maybe...

Author : Rinsa Unuka

Warning : Typo(s),and everything in this fic...oh i'm forget DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

Summary : Hey!Kau kenapa begitu jauh!ah...aku hanya boneka badut ya...Ah,benar aku ini hanya gadis rendahan berbeda denganmu yang seorang pangeran yang sempurna..jika begitu selamat tinggal!

A.N = Aloha...reader-tachi...^^,Ohya...Sebagai perkenalan ini karya perdana saya ,hihi...sebenarnya sudah lama saya berada di ffn ini tapi...karena terlalu sibuk...membuat saya kurang bisa mempublish karya saya,padalah ini juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya...:v wokeh...Untuk fic kali ini,saya teripirasi dari lagu Karakuri pierrot-Hatsune miku yang tentunya translatean dari rachie jadi sudah ke versi indonesianya w dan juga pengalaman pertama kali saya ummm..have a boyfriend ,Ah mungkin akan saya sisipkan lirik dari karakuri pierrot juga hehehe..._…Oke let's enjoy,And Happy Reading minna...(^O^)

•

•

•

" _lirik lagu"_

 _"_ _pesan masuk atau suara di telepon"_

"normal"

'batin'

•

•

Enjoy for reading this fic and review ^^

•

" _Dua jam berlalu,setelah janjimu"_

 _"Ku masih menunggu dan itulah jawabanmu"_

 _"Orang yang berlalu,awan di atasku"_

 _"Menertawakan semua kebodohanku"_

 _"Semua begitu mudah namun entah sangat susah"_

 _"Untukku berjalan melanjutkan dalam realita"_

 _"Tak bisa aku percaya, ingin percaya"_

 _"pasti di hatimu melihat diriku seorang badut belaka?"_

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk bisa berangkat kesekolah,berkerja,atau berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga,teman atau mungkin pacarmu ya...bisa saja,kan?.Mungkin bagi sebagian orang menganggap berjalan-jalan di pagi yang cerah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai itu hal yang paling berharga dan mungkin mereka berfikir bahwa waktu akan berjalan dengan sangat lambat karena mereka ingin menikmati waktu itu lebih lama dengan seseorang yang kau ...menurutku cinta itu rumit aku bahkan tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan diriku sendiri sendari dulu aku memang tidak pernah mengerti apa itu perasaan cinta,ah mumgkin kalian menganggapku aneh karena aku tak pernah mengerti perasaan diri sendiri ah..mungkin aku bukannya tidak mengerti namun aku bingung!ketika kau menyukai seseorang,pasti hatimu merasakan debaran-debaran halus,seperti sengatan listrik yang merasuk ke dalam relung hatimu menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman...hey,bukannya itu sangat indah,namun bagiku itu terasa sakit disaat bersamaan ketika kau berfikir bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaimu atau dia tak ini begitu rumit, kehidupan berputar layaknya roda yang berputar ada saatnya diatas ada saatnya di bawah mungkin perasaan sama seperti roda terkadang kau merasakan sakit dan juga merasakan ...mungkin memang harusnya seperti itu dan hal tersebut tak bisa berubah dengan saat ini seorang gadis bersurai merah muda lembut berdiri sendirian di keramaian orang yang berjalan entah kah itu orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau seorang pekerja yang ingin berangkat ke kalian berpikir untuk apa seorang gadis berdiri sendirian di keramaian terlebih dia telah berdiri disitu semenjak dua jam yang lalu,ya...memang benar hanya ada dua kemungkinan dia sedang menunggu seseorang atau dia kemungkinan kedua menurutku tak masuk akal yah..mungkin dia menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tak akan .

•

•

•

"Sakura POV"

Ck...hey ini sudah dua jam dari waktu yang kau janjikan ,kau dimana sih.

ah..bodohnya aku telah berharap pada pangeran sempurna tanpa melihat diriku yang hanya gadis biasa ..hey perkenalkan Aku Sakura Haruno aku bersekolah di Konoha aku sangat kesal saat ini karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang semenjak dua jam yang lalu belum menampakkan batang hal ini penting bagiku,aku sebenarnya menyukainya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia berkata akan menjawabnya besok saat di chat kemarin,ah kalian pasti bingung siapa yg kusukai itu baiklah dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha seorang pria tampan di sekolahku,dia adalah ketua osis di sekolah gayanya yang cool dan bijaksana membuatku jatuh hati sepertinya aku terlalu berharap pada sesosok pangeran berkuda putih padahal diriku hanyalah badut yang rendahan,Bodohnya.

'TRING...TRING...'

"eh...ada pesan yang masuk dari siapa?"

 _From:Sasuke Uchiha_

 _To:Sakura Haruno_

 _Maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu hari ini,aku sedang sibuk sekarang mungkin lain kali aku akan menjawabnya -Sasuke-_

"Ah...sibuk ya" Ucapku lunglai ya..mungkin dugaanku benar aku terlalu berharap,mungkin ini hanya penolakan dari semuanya ,ya aku merasa orang yang berlalu dan awan di atasku menertawakan semua kebodohanku,ya bodohnya aku berharap terlalu tinggi,ah...kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mataku,sebaiknya aku pulang pula aku harus bersekolah besok aku tak ingin terus menerus seperti ini ahh...sudahlah.

"Sakura POV end"

"Normal POV"

Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai kerumahnya terlalu sakit mendapat penolakan dari seseorang yang kau cintai .Tak pernah ada orang yang merasa senang bukan jika kau mendapatkan kekecewaan atau mungkin kebohongan dari seseorang,mungkin hanya orang tak waras saja yang akan senang jika mendapat ...setidaknya mungkin kau akan terus berharap dan menunggu akhir bahagia hingga kau merasa lelah dan .

•

•

•

"Tadaima!" ucap sakura

"Okaeri,ah sakura...kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang dan kau kenapa kau seperti sangatlah lemas seperti itu apa kau sakit sayang?"tanya sang ibu

"Alu gak apa-apa kok kaasan mungkin aku cape hari ini,aku ingin istirahat dulu ya"ucap sakura

"Baiklah istirahat dulu saja ibu akan buatkan makan siang untukmu"ucap ibu sakura

"iya"

Sakura pun menaiki tangga dimana tangga itu akan menunjukan jalan ke kamarnya.

KRIET...

BRUK...

"AH...kenapa hal ini terjadi ,kenapa di dadaku terasa amat sakit aku bingung.. -sama aku kenapa,dia kenapa?"

'TRINGG...TRINGG...'

 _From: Pig_

 _To:Jidat lebar_

 _Hey...bagaimana kencanmu berhasilkah?-Ino-_

 _To: Pig_

 _From: Jidat lebar_

 _Kurasa dia menolakku!_

Send...

"TRINGG...TRINGG..."

 _From: Pig_

 _To: Jidat lebar_

 _Apa kau serius bagaimana bisa?Apa yang terjadi tadi?dia mengucapkannya langsung?Aku penasaran!_

 _To:Pig_

 _From : jidat lebar_

 _Aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang,besok saja_

Send...

"KRINGG...KRINGGG..."

"Moshi-moshi ada ap-"

" _Sakura apa yang terjadi?dia bilang apa?kenapa dia menolakmu,sakura beritahu akuuuu...!"_

"Hey...kau bisa tenang tidak,kau ini datang seperti hujan saja,pelan-pelan jika bertanya karena aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan kalau kau berkata terlalu cepat...!"

 _"gomen...gomen...aku kan hanya refleks...kau sendiri yang membuatku terkejut karena beritamu itu ya...akukan penasaran...!"_

"Kau ini kebiasaan!"

 _"iya maaf deh...nanti aku gak akan seperti itu deh..."_

"Baiklah"

 _"jadi mau menceritakannya?"_

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahas hal itu"

 _"Oh ayolah...aku tak bisa menunggu sakura!"_

"Inoo...!"

 _"baiklah-baiklah...jaa mata nee"_

"iya..jaa"

"Dia itu suka seenaknya saja hhh...besok akan jadi seperti apa?aku tak mampu bertemu dengannya!"

*Clown doll*

•

•

 _"Ah...berputar,berputar dan ku lelah berputar"_

 _"Ah...Napasku,napasku telah habis"_

 _"Ya...Inilah,Inilah akhir sedih takdirku Aku tak jua tuk menggapaimu"_

Cit..cit...cit..

Burung-burung bernyanyi,dedaunan yang melambai lembut karena di terpa angin ,pagi yang cukup damai hari ini,namun berbeda dengan suasana hati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kita,perasaan takut,gelisah,bahkan malu bercampur menjadi yang dia lakukan pastilah selalu ada kesalahan,seperti tadi .Ia bahkan membawa sikat gigi saat mungkin ini yang dinamakan seorang yang jatuh cinta namun ditolak secara halus,Ah...iya itu benar semua fokusmu bertebaran bahkan apa yang di katakan orang kamu seolah tak buruk dan itu benar.

"ah…Ini benar-benar kacau,apa yang akan aku lakukan jika bertemu dia nanti arghh…bodohnya aku"ucap sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oy…Sakura-chan…hey…!" teriak seseorang dari belakang .

"Naruto Hinata Ino kalian!ada apa?"

"kau ini bagaimana Sakura kau di panggil oleh Naruto dari tadi kenapa tidak menoleh sedikit pun ya ampun kau ini!"gerutu Ino

"Iya Sakura kau sedang ada masalahkah?"Tanya Hinata.

"Um…Gomen minna aku hanya sedang,banyak pikiran itu membuatku tak fokus.

"memangnya kau memikirkan apa heh!?..Apa kau memikirkan si pangeran Es yang baru sampai di depan gerbang huh!?"Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sesosok pria berambut raven yang berdiri di depan gerbang sambil memegang sebuah memo lengap dengan jas osis kebanggaanya,dan itu pasti dia sedang mengadakan peraziaan bagi siswa yang melanggar aturan sekolah.

"A-Apa..Ahhhh,….aku harus bagaimana?aku harus sembunyi,aku malu,Ino Hinata bantu aku ku mohon!"Rengek Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura kau bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi padamu dan dia"ucap Ino

"Tapi…!"

"Sakura lakukan saja!"tuntut Ino

"baiklah"

•

•

•

Hey..kalian tunggu!"ucap Sasuke

"Yo..teme ada apa ,sudah lama tak bertemu!?"ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Itu Dobe dan lagi perasaan kau sekelas denganku dan kenapa ada kata "sudah lama tak bertemu" kau ini benar-benar dobe ya!"ucap sasuke dingin.

"Tck…kau ini benar-benar ya teme,selalu to the point!"ucap Naruto.

"Hn!"

"Baiklah aku,duluaan oh..ya ketos aku tak melanggar peraturan hari ini jadi aku di bebaskan…Jaa matta!"ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"ck…Sialan kau Dobe!"

"Baiklah kalian juga…boleh pergi"ucap Sasuke

"Ha'i"

'ada apa dengannya seolah dia tak melakukan apapun kemarin atau memang sudah lupa…ah lupakan lagi pula aku sedang bertugas hari ini itu akan membuatku terganggu'Batin Sasuke.

•

•

•

" _Bumi di bawahku berputar denganku tanpa ia tau berputarlah terus"_

" _sedetik terpana ,napasku tercekat ,lidahku pun kelu ku berdiri membeku"_

" _Inilah kebetulannya dan juga takdir yang nyata"_

" _semuanya lebih baik dengan ketidaktahuaanku"_

 _Kurasakan dikulitku hangat terpancar darimu"_

" _Semua senyummu,Semua gesturmu meretakkanku pecah tanpa kira"_

Ting..tong..ting…tong..

Jam pulang berbunyi semua murid konoha gakuen mulai berhamburan yang bersama teman-temannya,pacar adapun yang hanya sendirian.

"Sasuke POV"

'mungkin aku harus minta maaf kepadanya atau ahh..aku bingung sudahlah biarkan saja,tapi itu menggangku konsentrasiku ezzz…ini rumit ,hahhh…baiklah aku akan minta maaf saja padanya,dan kebetulan juga dia ada sedang berjalan menuju gerbang'batinku

Ya,sebenarnya kemarin aku hanya ragu untuk menemuinya karena aku juga menyukai gadis itu tapi mau bagaimana bukanlah tipe pria yang seperti kebanyakannya,ini pertama kalinya bagiku yaw ajar jika aku ..rumit sekali.

"Sakura"ku panggil namanya dari jauh namun dia tak menoleh sedikit …kenapa gadis itu.

"Sakura Hey kau mendengar-"kuraih tangannya tapi perasaan apa ini ,Ini hangat dan nyaman,menyenangkan sekali.

"Sasuke POV end"

"Sakura POV"

Ah…aku terus memikirkannya,dia terlalu melekat di hati dan pikiranku…Ah Aku bingung Ini semua rumit.

"Sakura"

Itu seperti suaranya ,ah..itu pasti khayalanku saja karena memikirkannya ini rumit ,aku berjalan di bumi yang sedang berputar ini,tanpa ku ketahui ini terus berputar.

"Sakura Hey kau mendengar-"

Ada yang menarik tanganku siapa?kenapa?dan tak kusangka dia,dia…dia yang menariku kurasakan kehangatan dari genggamannya semuanya gesturnya kehangatan dari genggamannya,Kurasa aku bisa saja hancur tiba-tiba.

"Sakura POV end"

"Normal POV"

"ah…Sakura kau punya waktu aku ingin berbicara?"Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu,Aku bisa"jawab Sakura

"Baiklah ayo"

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju café di dekat sekolah mereka,dengan berjalan dikeheningan,tanpa sadar hati mereka bergemuruh mencoba saling memahami dan menyalurkan perasaan.

-Café Aisu-

"jadi-"ucap mereka bersamaan

"umm…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya sakura

"sebenarnya …ugh…ini sedikit rumit tapi aku juga mencintaimu,jadi kau mau jadi pacarku Sakura?"ucap Sasuke

"Ugh…benarkah Ini?"

"hn.."

"ya aku mau sasuke!"

Hari itu pun di tutup dengan manis,namun kau tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

•

•

•

" _Ah berputar berputar dank u lelah berputar"_

" _Ah Napasku napasku napasku tlah berhenti"_

" _Ah semua semua semua kan berubah"_

" _Ah ku takut terhadap ide maya"_

•

•

Awal pagi yang baru di kehidupan Sakura semua berubah karena ada seseorang yang berharga baginya semua berubah,ya berubah sebelum ia di kejutkan dengan informasi bahwa kekasihnya telah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis membuatnya sakit semua terasa sangat sakit sulit untuk melepaskannya,hal yang tak ingin ia alami hal yang dia takutkan sejak dan ia harus menelan pil pahit itu ia,tak akan pernah ingin menunngu awal Sakura telah berpikir Badut rendahan sepertinya tak akan bisa bersanding dengan pangeran sempurna itu hanyalah berarti,Itu hanyalah bunga yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sedih kecewa dan kesal semua harapannya tak akan bisa sama seperti yang dia pikirkan semua terlalu berat.

"Ya…cukuplah ku berhenti tak akan menunggumu kecuali ku ingin diriku tuk runtuh"

"Ah..berputar berputar dan ku lelah berputar"

"Ah..napasku napasku telah berhenti"

"Ya…akulah badut yang kau inginkan perlakukan aku sesuai kehendakmu"

Di kelas yang sepi terdapat seorang gadis terduduk sendiri dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya sebelum-

SREETTT….

"Sakura aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

"pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri ini terlalu sakit untukku,aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi pergi"ucap Sakura.

"Sakura dengar aku telah memutuskan pertunanganku karena yang ku punya hanyalah kamu kumohon mengertilah"ucap Sasuke.

"Hiks…maafkan aku,,maaf!"

"sstttt…Jangan menangis aku ada di sini,I always here don't cry"

"Arigatto …Sasuke-kun!"

Yah…akhir dari sesuatu memang tak pernah kita sadari,bahkan tak pernah kita tau,kalian pasti akan mengerti jika kau menang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus dan mencoba bertanhan deminya aku yakin pasti dia akan kembali tak peduli jika banyak rintangan di depan sana,kau hanya perlu menunngu di depan pintu yang kau akan melukiskan kenanganmu di yang menurutmu berakhir itu belum bener-bener berakhir masih ada halaman baru di sana kau hanya butuh bersabar,mencoba tegar,dan roda dan bumi kadang di atas kadang di bawah kadang ada siang dan ada pun sama hal manis dan pahit dating secara bergaintian,hal itu membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna. So…Let's Waiting for something and positif thingking.

OWARI/END

A.N: HUAAAAA….apa yang kutulis ini napa jadi song fic dan lagi kok jadi gaje gini hedehhh…ini faktor author mikirin si dia*uppsss yah flashback dah…huhuhu*Nangis di pojokan*

Oke reader-tachi ini baru fanfic awal jadi jika banyak kesalahan maafkan author ini,udah mah gaje ceritanya,kecepan alurnya gimana sih ini semua gara-gara author nemuin lagu yang sama kayak hati author…(OY author udah kek)

Oke karena tangan author dah keriting mending author cabut...jaa mata nee sampai ketemu di fanficku yang …

JANGAN LUPA LIKE DAN RIVIEWNYA READER-TACHIII!...


End file.
